Dear Miss Pendragon
by SarcasticRomantic1995
Summary: 20 years after Howl regains his heart, he and Sophie are happily married. However, with a rebellious young daughter, he'll need more than magic to keep her many suitors away.


_***** Note: I refer to Sophie and Howl's family name as Pendragon because A. I thought it was cool and B. in this story he goes back to running only the Kingsberry shop again, and it's the only last name supposably used and known by Lady Solomon to identify Howl. Got beef with it, you don't have to read it, so please don't complain! ~ OXOX*****_

Howl looked into the mirror at himself. Despite his strikingly handsome and youthful appearance, he was approaching his forties, an age that he dreaded above all others.

"Where has the time gone?" He grumbled sleepily as he turned on the sink faucet. He splashed his face with water before grabbing a pastel yellow bath towel. Sophie had insisted on this shade, which Howl was helpless but to obey her request. She just had a way of flashing her eyes at him that hypnotized all his senses of logic...

"Howl," Sophie called from the other room, "Can you come here, please?"He sighed. This wasn't going to be pleasant. And yet, he still left the bathroom, drawn like a moth to the beautiful flame of his wife's voice. As he made such a comparison in his head, he found it ironic that his heart once was a fire. He chuckled, savoring the moment.

He turned the corner down the hall and walked into the room of his seventeen year old daughter, Stella. Howl had named her after how her mother's eyes sparkles every time she smiled. However, Stella looked more like himself than her mother. She had long raven hair, her skin was as like snow. Yet even so, her eyes did resemble the hazel shade of her mother. She was beautiful... But also troublesome...

As he entered, he was met by Sophie standing next to Stella, who sat with her legs curled up on her bed. Stella looked down as she twiddled her thumbs coyly, attempting to avoid eye contact with her father. She had always been daddy's little girl, and whenever she played the "poor-innocent-me" card, Howl fell for it every time.

"What is it now?" he asked his wife. Sophie frowned. "She snuck out again last night." she said disappointedly. Howl closed his eyes and breathed. "Care to elaborate, sweetheart?" he sighed, turning to Stella. She looked up, pouting just the tiniest bit in order to entertain his sympathy. "Well," she began softly, "I went into town... To go dancing with cousin Isabella." Only dancing, huh? That wasn't too bad. She went out and had fun with family. Certainly not worthy of a scolding.

Stella stared at her father's grimace as it turn into a smile. She was sure that her ploy had payed off. Sadly for her, it did not trick Howl this time. "Anything else that you might want to tell us?" he asked politely, "Because if I remember correctly, your mother told you yesterday that she didn't want you to go out so late unescorted. Besides, Isabella's work schedule conflicts with your story."

Thwarted at last, Stella's heart sank. He had seen through her ruse. She was done for. Even still, she was a clever and talented actress. She maintained a calm demeanor as she sat before him.

Stella knew exactly what to do. "Father," she pleaded, "I admit I went out alone, but I'm seventeen years old! Shouldn't I be allowed to explore, have fun? I could be married, if I wanted, but I'm not. Sneaking out is harmless." Howl thought a moment. "Fun for you, but not for us." he replied, "Imagine if you didn't come home. How heartbroken would your mother and I feel?"

Howl turned around and headed towards the door. Sophie followed him. He turned his head halfway around to look at her. "You will not leave the castle without one of us until I or your mother says so. That is your punishment." With that said, Howl and Sophie left the room.

"Are you sure we weren't too harsh on her?" Sophie asked, worry imbedded in her voice. Howl chuckled as he took her waist and spun her into a romantic dip. "Now, now, there! You don't trust me?" he said mischievously. Her eyes shone in surprise as he observed her face.

He had used his magic to make her age slowly, like him. She still looked like she did when she saved him, only a bit more matured. Her silver hair had grown about two feet, and her body had transformed into a more womanly silhouette. She still braided her hair, but he had influenced her to use more than just a simple ribbon. Today, it was a silky pastel yellow with a lacy trim, much like the color of her beloved bath towels. And her eyes... They were like brownish-grey diamonds glittering in the morning light. "Of course I trust you," she said, "With all my heart, always."

He kissed her, under her spell.

Meanwhile, Stella was having less than a magical moment. She had been forced into captivity, for who knew how long. She felt caged, captured, and she loathed it. She took a pillow off the top of her bed and held it to her face. She screamed, letting out the stress of things.

_It just wasn't fair!_

Markle walked by her bedroom, with mop and bucket in hand as he whistled a cheerful tune. He was about twenty-four and still her father's apprentice. He was Stella's best friend, and they talked about everything with each other. Markle had always been a good listener...

She decided to leave her room and follow him. As she came up beside him, he smiled warmly. "Good morning," he greeted her, "Stirring up trouble again?" "When don't I?" she teased.

They walked downstairs as Stella explained her evening, morning, and punishment to him. Markle tried to cheer her up the best he could as he continued with his chores. "Look on the bright side," he said to her, "You get to spend more time with the best wizard-in-training ever!" Stella rolled her eyes. "Haha, very funny." she smiled, twirling her hair around her finger.

Calcifer smirked in the fireplace. "Markle and Stella, sitting in a tree...!" he crackled in the firelight. Markle stiffened up, blushing even redder than the fire demon. "T-that's not true!" he studdered. Stella approached Calcifer and bent down on one knee. "Would you knock it off, Mr. Cranky-Cal? Or will I have to get Daddy in here?" Calcifer's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

Markle watched her with his mouth hanging open as she stood up and walked over to the stove. She poured herself a glass of water and walked upstairs, leaving Calcifer and Markle alone. Despite Stella's warnings, Calcifer continued to taunt the young man.

"She's waaaay out of your league, kid." he said. Markle sighed as he continued to mop, "Yeah, I know that. You've only said it a million times." Calcifer frowned, upset that Markle did not react strongly enough to his teasing. After a moment, he asked, "Hey, what gives? You feeling alright today?" Markle looked up, staring into the air as if he could see something unseen by other people beside himself.

"I think I'm giving up." he said finally.

Calcifer was quiet. He felt sad for him, a feeling that was unexpected. "Don't do that." he told him, "I've known you far too long to tell you to let her go. It's a promise that I know you just can't keep." Markle was silent for a moment. "Are you listening to me?" Calcifer asked. Markle replied somberly, "I'd rather drop the argument for now."

Besides, what could a boy like him do that would ever entrance such a bewitching young witch like Stella Pendragon?


End file.
